


Smile

by Ahria



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Gen, LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ community "album mix" (now dead).  Implied Nokoru/Suoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric/theme: "Fully alive, more than most, ready to smile and love life." ~ Fully Alive by Fly Leaf

It was almost like watching a movie sometimes.  Honestly, how could anyone be so cheerful all the time?  It was unnerving, Suoh thought as he watched from the back of the room.  Nokoru was giving the school board a convincing speech about why taking the whole senior class on a month long field trip to Spain was a brilliant idea.  The crowd had been a little skeptical at first but had quickly warmed up to the plan.  The ninja sighed.  It wasn’t their fault that they were smitten with Nokoru’s scheme.  No one could resist the blonde teenager when he smiled like that, even Suoh.  He tried to resist, really, but Nokoru’s excitement was always contagious.    

“That went better than I expected!” Nokoru exclaimed as he skipped down the hall. 

“As if you had any doubts.” Suoh replied with a roll of his eyes.

“I can’t wait to finish all the plans!” The blonde rejoiced as he picked up the pace. 

“I wish you got this excited over real work.” His friend replied as he followed, doing his best to look serious. 

“Well if real work was this much fun, we wouldn’t have a problem.” Nokoru grinned back at him. 

As they joked and teased their way back to the student council office, Suoh was struck by a sudden thought.  He didn’t care if Nokoru ever did one sheet of paperwork again as long as things could always stay this way.

“Nokoru,” he said, reaching out to brush his thumb across the other boy’s cheek. “Don’t ever change.”

He took the pleased but puzzled smile as a yes.


End file.
